<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mouth Watering by ThisIsLitaE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603386">Mouth Watering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE'>ThisIsLitaE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Chefs, Barisi - Freeform, Chef Carisi, Chefs, Cooking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Food, Foreplay, M/M, Married Couple, Snacking Barba, Sweet, Tickling, Touching, Who wants mushroom risotto?, supportive husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dominick is stressing over recipes, Rafael comes to reassure his chef husband. Of course, a taste testing of some delicious food is required.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Professions Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mouth Watering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael Barba sat on the couch, inhaling the delicious smells wafting through the apartment. The prosecutor was drafting an opening statement for court, while his husband was hard at work in the kitchen. One of the benefits of marrying a professional chef was being spoiled with food. If anyone believed the saying about not trusting a skinny chef, Rafael knew a Dominick Carisi creation would quickly change their thinking.</p>
<p>The couple normally spent Sundays together, as they were both off work. It had become their designated date day. However, Dominick had come home from morning mass with a determined attitude and bags full of groceries. Being a workaholic himself, Rafael could appreciate Dominick’s ambition. Therefore, he let it slide when the chef hauled up in the kitchen with the Carisi family recipe books.</p>
<p>The noises from the kitchen had quietened, indicating that the flurry of activity had calmed. Rafael figured it was the ideal time to check on Dominick’s progress and offer support. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. His mouth watered at the lingering scent in the air.</p>
<p>Upon entering the kitchen, Rafael found Dominick mulling over several bowls. The counters were covered in cookware and recipe papers. One of Rafael’s legal pads sat in the open pages of a Carisi recipe book, Dominick’s scribbled notes all over it.</p>
<p>Dominick tasted from one of the serving bowls in front of him. The chef shook his head and muttered, “Why did I think spicing it up was a good idea?”</p>
<p>“Hard at work, Chef Carisi?” Rafael walked over and placed a comforting hand between Dominick’s shoulder blades. “Everything smells amazing.”</p>
<p>Dominick sighed in response, hanging his head. “This needs to be perfect, Rafael. They’re doing a tasting tomorrow between me, Amaro and Fin. Whoever’s menu gets picked for this luncheon is basically a shoo-in to get the head chef position when Dodds leaves in two months.”</p>
<p>Rafael hugged Dominick from behind. He felt the lean body begin to relax in his arms. It was obvious how much the promotion possibility meant to Dominick. What Rafael couldn’t understand was his husband’s increasing self-doubt. Dominick’s cooking was consistently top notch.</p>
<p>“There is no way their food is better than yours,” Rafael said, turning Dominick around to face him. “And before you accuse me of bias, remember I’m a lawyer and it’s my job to look at evidence.”</p>
<p>The comment coaxed a small laugh from Dominick, who pressed a kiss to Rafael’s lips. “Thank you, cuore mio.”</p>
<p>Rafael eyed the six serving bowls on the counter. He discovered that they all contained mushroom risotto. Three were pushed back, as though discarded. Beside the bowls in front was a piece of paper where several notations had been made about each attempt.</p>
<p>“I take it we’re having an early dinner of mushroom risotto, then?” Rafael quipped.</p>
<p>Dominick threw his hands up in defeat. “I don’t know if any of them are good enough. Mike Dodds is probably the best chef I’ve ever worked with. It’s a lot to live up to. And even if my food is better, Fin and Amaro have more experience.”</p>
<p>“Oh, mi corazon.” Rafael reached for the small spoon in the bowl closest to him. “Okay, the other chefs I can’t help you with. Tasting the food, however…”</p>
<p>Salivating in anticipation, Rafael lifted the spoon to his mouth. The moment the mushroom risotto touched his tongue, he let out a satisfied hum. It was one of the most incredible things he’d ever eaten. Rafael had to admit that Dominick’s extra efforts had paid off.</p>
<p>Dominick was watching, arms folded across his chest. A smirk appeared on his face at Rafael’s reaction. “Good?”</p>
<p>“You are done with this bowl, yes?” Rafael answered jokingly. Although he did want to devour the rest and then some.</p>
<p>Taking a breather from copious note taking, Dominick decided to let Rafael continue his taste testing. “Not before you try the other two and let me know what you think.”</p>
<p>“No argument here.” Rafael smiled, reaching for the second bowl. “Out of curiosity, are you serving your special caprese salad for an appetiser and do you have a sample of that readily available?”</p>
<p>Dominick chuckled and ran a hand down Rafael’s arm. “You know my caprese salad with pesto sauce is already perfect.”</p>
<p>Rafael nodded in agreement, glad to see Dominick’s confidence hadn’t completely evaporated. He tasted a spoonful of mushroom risotto from the second bowl. The dish would no doubt be a hit at catered events. However, the sample didn’t dance over his palette like the first one.</p>
<p>“Delicious, but not as good as the first bowl,” Rafael advised. “It feels like it’s missing something.”</p>
<p>Dominick raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Don’t tell Ma. That one is actually her recipe from the book.”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s what it’s missing – you.”</p>
<p>Rafael spooned a sample of the third mushroom risotto, bringing it to his lips. He found it to be just as flavoursome as the second bowl. Nevertheless, it was also missing the wow factor that made the first one so amazing. The expression on Rafael’s face must have given it away, as Dominick handed him the favoured first bowl.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”  </p>
<p>Tempted as he was, Rafael refused the food for the moment. What he really wanted was some quality time with Dominick on their designated date day. It was also clear the chef needed a break from stressing over recipes. Rafael slipped his arms around Dominick’s neck, his green eyes twinkling mischievously.</p>
<p>“You know, your food may in fact be <em>too</em> good,” Rafael said, his breath brushing Dominick’s lips as he spoke. “All those rich business men and ladies who lunch, they may end up falling in love with you. I’m not sure how I feel about that.”</p>
<p>“Well, they’ll just have to settle for my food,” Dominick replied, pressing a warm kiss to Rafael’s lips. “Because I’m not on the menu.”</p>
<p>“Oh but that won’t stop them coming in the back to compliment the chef. Maybe they’ll even flirt with you when they see how sexy you are.” Rafael stroked the crotch of Dominick’s pants with his fingertips. “I have to make sure they don’t steal you away from me.”</p>
<p>Dominick’s cheeks turned pink at the comment. “I know you’re doing a bit right now, but the fact that you even -”</p>
<p>Rafael cut Dominick off with a passionate kiss. He tasted the flavours of the chef’s hot mouth. The two tongues wrestled in hunger, coaxing lustful groans from both men. Rafael pinned his husband against the fridge, pressing their bodies together. As the kiss parted, he grazed Dominick’s bottom lip with his teeth.</p>
<p>“As I was saying, you actually think I’d stray from a guy who kisses like that?” Dominick asked, his breath thick with lust.</p>
<p>Rafael gave a good natured eye roll at Dominick’s cuteness. He nuzzled the chef’s smooth neck and began a slow trail of kisses. Rafael snuck a hand up the front of Dominick’s t-shirt. Feeling the bare skin against his palm, an idea came to mind.</p>
<p>“What if someone thinks your food is so good, they try and steal your recipes?” Rafael asked, wiggling his fingertips over Dominick’s stomach. “What if they have ways of making you talk?”</p>
<p>“Rafi, come on!” Dominick cried out before succumbing to a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>Rafael brought both hands into play. He squeezed Dominick’s sides in a playful tickle attack. He admired the huge grin on his husband’s handsome face. It was a beautiful sight, particularly after Dominick’s stressful afternoon. Rafael couldn’t resist a quick kiss, feeling the buzz of giggles against his lips.</p>
<p>“This doesn’t make you want to spill your secret mushroom risotto recipe, then?” Rafael teasingly slid his hands to Dominick’s lower back. He mercilessly scribbled his fingers over the sensitive area.</p>
<p>Dominick burst into hysterical laughter, squirming in Rafael’s arms. “Please, sto-ho-hop ti-hee-hee-ckling me-hee-hee.”</p>
<p>Rafael complied with the request and halted his tickling. He cupped Dominick’s cheek and looked into the beautiful ice blue eyes. His other hand moved to caress Dominick’s crotch once again. Hearing the appreciative moan made Rafael hunger even more for the man.</p>
<p>“I think I’m ready for dessert now, Chef Carisi.”</p>
<p>Dominick shut his eyes in pleasure, quivering with excitement at Rafael’s touch. “There’s vanilla bean panna cotta in the fridge.”</p>
<p>“Yummy… but you can do better than that,” Rafael remarked with a soft laugh. “After all, you want to be the <em>head</em> chef, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Dominick took Rafael’s hand, eager to lead the way into the bedroom. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>At the threshold of the kitchen, Rafael quickly turned back. He grabbed the favoured bowl of mushroom risotto and an extra spoon. He wondered if it tasted better eaten of his husband’s body. When Dominick eyed him curiously, Rafael sighed and smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s just too good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Barisi Professions Bingo: CHEF<br/>*Kind of loving this professions bingo inspiration - tempted to continue one particular story.<br/>*Anyone craving mushroom risotto as a result of reading this?<br/>*Comments and Kudos are appreciated and motivating. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>